


【希帝希】兽

by huanglin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglin/pseuds/huanglin
Summary: 主帝希，有微小希帝暗示非常神经病的除帝希外全员战死前提无逻辑。ooc。





	【希帝希】兽

战场的黑暗仿若是无边无际的。  
敌兵的惨叫和亡者的低语一同在他耳边回响，但他已经无从分辨那些话语的内容。他脑中能容下的仅剩一件事，那就是不断地挥动阿莱德巴尔，砍下敌人的头颅、剖开敌人的肚腹，让他们以凄惨的方式死去，一个不剩地杀灭。  
但他的头越来越沉了，无法入睡带来的后果是他无法逃避的惩罚。飞溅的血液模糊了他的视线，手中的枪杆也越来越难以挥动。可是还不行，还不行——断裂的肢体还不够多，流出的内脏还不够填满缝隙——  
还不足够平息死者的愤怒。  
昏黄的微光破开了黑暗，与阿莱德巴尔如出一辙的气息出现在了他的面前。  
暗骑士的盔甲漆黑，让那头红发更加鲜明醒目，衬托之下，骑士本人露出的脸与脖颈苍白得近乎刺目。  
他认出了这抹不同于血液的、太过于熟悉的红色，不知不觉中竟然放下了枪杆。  
“再这样下去，你可是会死在这里的。”骑士转过身，低头对他勾起嘴角，脸颊上有着刚刚飞溅上的血迹，下垂的眼角是一如既往的温柔神色，“我回来了，殿下。”  
帝弥托利一时间难以分辨，他是否是新生的亡灵。

即使战况已经接近全线溃败，帝弥托利也还是拥有单独的房间，并且设施相对齐全——至少有一张床铺可以使用。  
但帝弥托利还是习惯蜷缩在房间的一角，不寄希望地等待睡眠的来临。大多数时候他不是睡着，而是到达极限昏迷过去，才能得到一时半刻的休憩。而今晚他显然离失去意识还远得很。  
深夜在房间门口响起的脚步声不会让帝弥托利感到意外。这是他曾经十分熟悉的声音，以往这声音总能给他带来一线喘息的机会，但如今，那似乎已经是十分飘渺久远的事情了，太多太多的事情已经发生了改变。  
脚步声进入他的房间，在他的面前停了下来。  
“——为什么只有你活下来了呢，帝弥托利？”  
法嘉斯的王子抬起头，冰蓝的独眼沉默地看着他红发的将领。  
“为什么罗德利古、菲力克斯，还有英古莉特，他们全都死了，而只有你活下来了呢？”希尔凡抱持着破裂之枪，语气听不出什么起伏，只让人觉得彻骨地寒冷。活物般的枪头蠕动着散发着微光，却仍然不能明晰地映出他脸上的表情。  
非常突兀地，他又忽地笑了出来：“你以为我会这么说吗，殿下？错了哦，我不会说这样的话的，至少不是对着你。嗯，虽然我认为他们的死确实有你的责任。”  
“……你想做什么，希尔凡？”帝弥托利的声音粗粝而干哑，弥漫着挥之不去的铁锈味，“如果你想在这里杀了我，我不会反抗……你说得没错，确实是我害死了他们，你拥有向我复仇的资格。来吧，就在这里杀了我——菲力克斯也在催促你。”  
“菲力克斯？我想他是不会搞错复仇的对象的，你把他想得太笨了一点，菲力克斯会瞪你的哦，殿下？”帝弥托利猛地咬紧了牙，爆发出的愤怒明显到希尔凡一眼就可以看出来，他哈哈笑了两声，“很遗憾，我今天来这里不是为了杀死谁，而是为了告诉你——殿下，我已经是你的东西了。”  
他的瞳眸映着遗产不详的昏黄光芒，反射出琥珀般莹润的光辉来：“虽然我们分开有一段时间了，但是我的身体还记得殿下的味道哦？记得您是如何打开我、填满我、占有我，如何在我身体和灵魂的每一处留下标记——事到如今已经容不得您否认了，殿下，因为‘我属于您’——”他把这几个字咬得很重，“——已经成为了既定的事实。”  
“……什么？”  
“嗯？我说得还不够清楚吗？”希尔凡迷惑地垂下眼，抬手挠了挠后颈，“我是说，我从发尖到脚趾，从血肉到灵魂，都是属于你、还有你的复仇的了，殿下。对了，要说原因，这不仅是因为我深爱你，复仇也已经完全支配了现在的我啊。以前我只是能稍微理解你的渴求，但如今我已经是你的同类了！只求复仇、不顾一切后果的野兽——”  
“我只剩下你了，殿下。”戈迪耶家的嫡子露出一种近乎温柔的表情来，“不管你愿不愿意，我都已经只属于你一个人了。”  
“哦，由我来说这些话太没有说服力了，对吧？”红发男人明悟似的，从腰间抽出一把匕首，走近帝弥托利身前，将刀柄塞进他的掌心。  
帝弥托利睁大了他仅剩的一只眼睛，看着希尔凡握着他的手，将刀尖对准了自己右眼幽深的瞳孔。浅棕的虹膜在此刻几乎绚丽得令人晕眩，那只眼球就像没有映入锋锐的匕首一般，没有半点躲闪。  
“看吧，殿下。”希尔凡半蹲下来，让自己的视线与对方平齐，和顺的气音令人毛骨悚然，“最后刻在这只眼睛里的是你的身姿，只要你稍微用一点力，它就永远不会再看向别人了。”  
帝弥托利的身体开始颤抖起来，刀尖开始危险地摇晃。他能够想象到那个场景——眼球破裂、眼眶因剧烈的疼痛紧紧闭合，但无法阻止血液混合着透明的液体从中溢出；再然后就是无穷无尽的痛苦，以及腐烂的气味。  
他体味到愤怒，与被复仇驱使的愤怒不同，这愤怒从他内脏的深处蒸腾起来，烧灼他的胸腔与脑髓。他的眸色因撕裂般的头痛而变得暗沉，一把挥开左手。匕首深深钉入墙壁。  
“你在想什么，希尔凡？！”比起人声，他的言语更像野兽的咆吼，“你要我亲手伤害你？永远不可能！还是说这就是你想要给予我的惩罚——”  
帝弥托利猛然顿住了。  
血的气味弥漫开来。他刚刚毫无疑问没有控制力道，希尔凡被他贯倒在地，勉强支撑起身体，胸口的绷带洇开一大片深红的痕迹。  
“怎么了，帝弥托利？”希尔凡勾起唇角勾，“其实我也不介意在这里被你杀死哦？”  
独眼的男人张了张口，没法再说出一个字，一种熟悉的、尖锐的恐惧慑住了他。  
希尔凡坐正身体，艰难地呼出一口气：“嗯，我也有错，不该用这种方式证明的，至少得等到战后才行。我也没法保证失去一只眼睛之后还能立刻正常作战。嗯……对了。”  
他褪下外套，拉过金发男人的手，触上自己的身体。这具躯体拥有恰到好处的肌肉线条，用漂亮来形容也不为过。它布满疤痕、以及几道新鲜渗血的伤口，那是战场的“功勋”。  
“换一种方式来证明吧，灵魂难以自证，但要证明身体自我们分别以来就只属于你一个人，这点还是比较容易实现的。”  
唇齿相交。希尔凡灵活地用舌头撬开帝弥托利的牙齿，舔舐他的牙齿与上颚。  
“我可以认为……你的意思是，你也要堕落成为野兽吗？”帝弥托利舐去唇角拉出的银丝，声线逐渐和润平缓。  
“当然，”红发将领抿出一个笑容，“我就是这个意思。”  
“……是吗。我了解了。”  
帝弥托利的双手穿过他的腋下与膝窝，将他放到床铺上，附身跪在他的腰腹两边，将对方固定在了自己身下。他按他所说的，一寸寸用唇舌确认这具身体的气味。希尔凡随着他的动作发出浅浅的低吟，手指深深插入金色的发丝里。  
确认的动作在他的腹部停下了，修长的指尖反复描摹着那处伤口的形状，却只在上空，不敢触碰。  
“没关系的，看着吓人，但没有伤到内脏。”他的声音带着沙哑的情欲，手指轻轻按压对方后颈的皮肤，挑逗性地划动，“来吧，要彻底确认的话，还得往更深处。”  
两人的呼吸彻底纠缠在一起，伴随着被撑开的疼痛，希尔凡终于感到自己再次被填满，分别以来仿佛无穷无尽的空虚在这一刻得到了彻底的满足，他紧抱着帝弥托利的脊背，用着像是要把对方按压进自己的身体里那样的力度。他毫不控制地喘息、呻吟，不去管房间外是否会有人听见，仅仅是让喜悦一遍遍地冲刷自己的身体。  
他的全身都在疼，被紧握的腰间、被粗暴贯穿的后穴、还有身上大大小小的伤口。但最痛的不是这些地方。  
再用力一些。再粗暴一些。他在心底渴求地呼唤。我想要就这样被撕碎，我想要更多的东西来填满那个空洞，无论是快感还是痛苦，什么都好。  
晕眩般的白光占据了他的视野，连听觉都一并被蒙蔽了。那一瞬间他确实什么都感觉不到了，所有的一切都离他远去，他甚至有一瞬间怀疑这是否就是死亡，但这样的体验无疑是非常美妙的。尽管只有短短几秒，但这无与伦比的、久违的高潮还是将他带离了那个空洞。  
他剧烈地喘息，身体不住抽动，终于慢慢回过神，能够感到粘稠的液体从自己的身体中慢慢流出，就像失禁一样沾湿了床单。  
帝弥托利亲吻他的红发、他的眼角，金色的发丝垂落到他的脸颊，蓝色的独眼像法嘉斯冬日冷冻的湖水：“希尔凡，如果你一定要属于我，那么我也必须是你的东西。”  
“是的，殿下，我同意。”帝弥托利仰起脖颈，希尔凡的手指攀上他突出的锁骨，“不用顾虑，我向你保证，如果有什么万一，你再次独自一人活了下来——我不会让那种事继续下去。到那时，请等待我的亡灵吧，我会用你的手杀了你。”  
帝弥托利阖上眼，任凭他的手指缠绕上自己的咽喉，渐渐收紧。希尔凡翻过身，让双方的位置掉转，吻上那双因渐渐窒息而张开的唇瓣。  
“我会终结你的噩梦，殿下。”


End file.
